The present invention relates to filters for machines that intake air, and more particularly, to a pre-filter kit that is installable on a variety of different sized air filters.
There is a variety of machines that include air intakes adapted to pull ambient air or gases into the machines and their components, such as an internal combustion engines, generators and industrial tools. Frequently, air filters are joined with the air intakes to prevent particles of dirt, dust, sand and other debris from entering those intakes and potentially causing damage to the machine and its components.
Some manufacturers, such as Outerwears Performance Products, of Schoolcraft, Mich., provide fitted pre-filters that are engineered and precisely pre-sized for installation around specific air filters of certain machines to further filter out unwanted materials, preventing them from reaching the intake. These pre-filters usually are fully constructed using intricate sewing techniques and include multiple assembled components, such as seams and the like. With the sewing and additional components, sometimes the pre-filters can be cost prohibitive to manufacture and sell at a price point that is alluring to consumers.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the construction, supply and use of pre-filters in conjunction with air filters for machines.